


樱花树上的少年与歌声[11][12][13]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[11][12][13]

[11]

Trickstar最新一期的节目播出后引起了巨大的反响。

一时间，“哥哥，帮我击溃他！”成了知名网络用语，与其相关的表情包、动态图在社交网站上满天飞，更有甚者做了一个恶搞视频，将夏目和明星对纺撒娇的片段编辑在一起，又加上了夏目对纺微笑、明星为纺赢回了比赛等片段，视频的名字也极为引人注目——《如果你是纺哥哥，会选夏目弟弟还是昴流弟弟？》。

这一视频的诞生惊人地扭转了众人对夏目的看法，不少粉丝表示：Switch内部一直都很团结；默默磕纺夏的CP党也站出来表态：打是亲骂是爱，纺夏是真的；也有Trickstar的粉丝因为这期视频而对Switch产生了好感：这三只是谁？好逗好可爱！

Switch内部矛盾的谣言不攻自破。

相比夏目他们，Trickstar在后台更是没少打打闹闹。

当期综艺播出一段时间后，真亲自上传了团队在休息室的“打架”视频，并附言：“我打不过他们，只好弃权围观。”加了滤镜的短视频中，明星被真绪和北斗联合起来扔海洋球（道具室里借来的），活跃的小星星满场子窜，直到经济人推开门气得大声喝止，无厘头的闹剧才算结束。

真的视频获得了大量转发，粉丝们在评论中刷过一大排的星星。

「我团太可爱了！可爱得我要死掉了！」

「经济人请不要阻止星星们啦，他们还没成年呢。」

「1V2！昴流是最强的！流星队的躲避球大赛TS会参加吗？好想看他们合作。PS：有一说一，逆先对青叶是真的温柔，哪像昴流天天挨揍。」

「楼上的错了，如果mako上场，被欺负得最惨的还是他哈哈哈哈。」

「mako上场被打的也是486，否则下次TS上骑士团的美食节目，大泉哥绝对会用更加奇怪的料理招待除mako以外的三只啦！」

……

在社交网络上搜集情报的夏目被一众粉丝言论搞得一头雾水。他可不记得自己和纺的关系什么时候变得这么好了，苦逼兮兮的明星倒着实把他逗乐了。他把视频退回开头又看了一遍，某人上蹿下跳的样子太解压了。

“看什么的东西笑得这么开心？”一个脑袋凑了过来。

一把将明星的脸推开，夏目快速地收起手机，“没什么。”

夏目的出勤率总是飘忽不定，有时来半天就走。明星仿佛总能掐准时间堵在门口，一手撑在门框上向他问好，“夏目！一起吃饭吧！”——开心得像只大吉。

今天也毫不例外地来找他约饭了。

“Good night，流君。”夏目好脾气地笑笑，婉拒他的邀请，“我和宙一起。”

“哎哎哎？”宙抓着手柄打游戏，正厮杀到关键时刻，只好一边玩一边说，“师父，你忘了吗？我和小日向已经有约啦！”

内心暗暗给宙比了个大拇指，明星拉住夏目的手，“走吧，我肚子都饿了！”

两年前的夏目会果断地拒绝，飞快地逃离他的视线范围。两年前的他没有朋友，两年前的夏目不需要朋友。而如今，当明星好声好气地拜托一件事，要撂狠话却变得越来越困难。不爱听的明星全当作是反话，说了真话他又给你装傻，两人就在迷宫里绕呀绕呀出不去了。

“你好烦，去找其他人一起吃饭也行啊。”夏目忍住送明星一肘子的冲动，怎么也甩不掉扒住他手臂不放的牛皮糖。

“不行，我喜欢夏目嘛！就想和夏目一起吃饭！”

“可我不喜欢你！”

话音刚落夏目就后悔了。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛蓦地失去了生气，一点也不闪亮了。明星手上的力道一松，夏目轻而易举地就挣开了束缚。明星的手迟迟地悬在空中没有动，颤抖的十指清晰可见。显而易见的落寞写在他的脸上——换谁看了都心疼。

说出去的话不会收回。占卜师冷静地咬了咬下嘴唇，“你得学着控制自己，成熟一点吧，流君。繁星不可能永远闪亮，做好时刻会被乌云湮没的准备，当初你的父亲也是……”

被提及父亲，明星的情绪多少有些波动，他着急地把话打断，“又来了！为什么要习惯性地拒绝别人对你的好呢？明明你也是个怕寂寞的人啊！”

“……”

一个人坐在樱花树上唱歌，一个人埋头在秘密房间里搞研究，一个人进行地下偶像活动。奇人哥哥们接连被打倒，在最黑暗的日子里，少年默默地忍受着一切。

怕寂寞吗？夏目从未考虑过。

是人都渴望温暖与光明，他是一位偶像，是一名占卜师，也是一个普通人，自然也需要别人的爱与帮助。孑然一身太久了，他习惯性地与谁都保持距离，也无意伤害谁。

片刻的沉默在宙的BOSS战通关后被打破。

说来很玄，金发少年能通过颜色与气味看透人与物，他眼中的世界和常人大不相同。“嗨，闪闪亮亮的哥哥，中午好！见到人要打招呼！刚才我忙着玩游戏，对不起啦。”他喜欢明星，喜欢明星所散发的明亮色彩，他也喜欢夏目，夏目是第一个将他当普通人看待的真朋友，“师父，你怎么啦？”

明星被宙甜甜的问好声又找回了底气，两手在腰间一插，“你师父说不喜欢我。”

眼见明星的颜色变忧郁变黯淡了，好宝宝宙拼命摇头，诚实地说：“师父撒谎，每次你看着他，身上总会闪着漂亮的光！是很温柔的粉色呢！”

“宙！”

“真的吗？”明星喜笑颜开，激动地握住宙的双手，“我呢？我是什么颜色？我看夏目的时候，是闪闪亮亮的吗？”

“流君！”

夏目忿忿地把明星和徒弟的手分开，拽着口没遮拦的家伙直往外跑。

“夏目你干嘛呀？”

“去、吃、饭！”

“好呀好呀，我的肚子都快饿扁了。”

日向与夏目擦着肩膀进了活动室，他被夏目刺人的目光搞得一头雾水，见宙不停地揉着眼睛更加糊涂了。“宙君？你不舒服吗？”

眼睛的酸涩感迟迟不退。

他喃喃自语：“师父不想听，我就不能说，要保密，对，保密！”

“你说什么？”

“没事，我们走吧，吃饭啦！”

[12]

新一年的樱花快要开了。新一年的樱花祭成了迫在眉睫的头等大事。樱花祭是一场特殊的梦幻祭，届时会有许多校外人士前来参观。根据梦之咲学院历来的传统，学校会选择一个组合负责整场演出。去年，Trickstar为大家留下了深刻的印象，如今，呼声最高的组合还是他们。

自上期综艺大火，Trickstar在大众前的曝光度达到新的顶峰，工作量急剧增加，要求出席的活动有如排山倒海。新官上任忙不停的学生会会长衣更真绪就差在学生会搭个床了，他确定以及肯定，他无法拨冗出更多的时间给樱花祭。

“你们一定要救救我。”真绪欲哭无泪，下巴压在堆满企划的书桌上，沉沉地叹息。

“我们也忙得焦头烂额好吗？你作为新任会长应该以身作则才对！给我打起精神来！”桃李正忙把一沓沓旧文件装订成册。

“尽管我想说新会长您可以暂时将部分工作交给少爷和我，但有不少文件必须由您过目并签名盖章。”弓弦一手托着精致奢华的金边小托盘，一手端着欧式陶瓷茶壶，慢条斯理地为自家少爷添茶水，转而又问真绪，“您要不要也再来点？”

“我就不用……”

学生会办公室的大门被人“啪”地一下推开。一名少年风风火火地一路跑进来，脸上的笑容比太阳光还灿烂，“你果然在这里！樱花开了，我们去赏花吧！和小北、阿木、小杏，和朋友们一起！”

这一刻，真绪又回想起了被当年因明星拒绝参加樱花祭突然失踪所支配的恐惧。他不想再爬树了，尤其是开满花的树。

他小心地斟酌词句：“呃，明星，今天下午Trickstar有排练。”

“我知道啊。”

“我们最近很忙……”

桃李受不了真绪磨磨蹭蹭的样子，干脆利落地说出了实情：“他的意思是，Trickstar要参加这次的樱花祭。”

“为什么呀？”

“没，不是的……还没最后定案……你听我说……”真绪说不下去了，与明星面面相觑，一起露出苦逼兮兮的表情。

一个懒洋洋慢悠悠的声音从学生会的长条沙发上传来：“真~绪，你为什么不把规定废除掉呢？你已经是学生会长大人咯。” 无视掉明星诧异的眼神，猫一样的少年缓缓伸了个懒腰，舌头舔过尖尖的虎牙和嘴唇，血红的眼睛始终看着他的发小，“你要是因为这个病倒了，我会很头疼的。你说过要一直照顾我的，对吧，真~绪？”

允许你在这里睡觉已经是最大的让步了。拜托别再撒娇啦！——真绪很想这么回答。可转念一想，对啊，上任会长已经毕业了，新任领袖是他衣更真绪。为什么不能把传统改一下呢？樱花祭照样进行，参加表演的组合可以不止一个呀！

“凛月，你太聪明了！”真绪重新振作精神，“昴流，你来得正好，快点过来一起帮忙！”

第二天，明星和夏目在花园露台吃午餐。

“因为这样那样的原因，Switch将是参与樱花祭表演的组合之一。”

“流君，樱花和Switch的风格不相容。”夏目慢条斯理地用叉子切下一小块甜点，毫不吝啬地赐明星一双白眼，“请帮我回绝掉。”

明星急忙把事先背好的宣传稿一股脑地背给他听，“别啊！Switch负责一部分就好，唱完可以马上下台休息，坐在专区赏樱。有茶水、有点心、还有小型周边贩卖会，能大大提升组合人气！”

蛋糕入口，甜而不腻。夏目又叉起一块，面上不无嫌弃地说：“没了？”

明星绞尽脑汁地劝说：“宣传的方式、参与的经费、上场的次序……一切好商量！”

“还有吗？”一叉子蛋糕在半空中晃了晃。

明星咬咬牙，“这顿我请！”

“成交。”

“哦也！”明星从座位上跳起来，在四周围诧异的目光下，弯腰前倾，就着夏目的手一口啃掉了叉子上的蛋糕，“哇，这个超好吃！”

一股热气“腾”地烧上了脸颊。

“流！君！”

“啊，抱歉！我给你再买一块！”

目送某人蹦蹦跳跳去窗口点单的背影，夏目的内心仿佛飞过了十万个日日树涉的惊奇热气球。

樱花祭的排练很快就提上了日程。在真绪的努力下，活动改为由Trickstar、Knights、Switch和2wink四个组合共同演出。毕了业的Leo和泉因个人工作无法参加排练，一番交涉后，一个帮忙写歌，一个抽空做现场指导；纺没那么忙，只要那幢大楼没工作，他就会赶来练习；连小杏也和制作科结交的新朋友一起帮忙搭建舞台、修改企划。

这一次Trickstar仅唱两首暖场歌，基本上不参与训练。偶尔他们会来“探班”，送点饮料和食物。

“各位辛苦了！”中场休息时，真绪和明星推开隔音练习室的大门。

“真~绪，你怎么才来……”凛月疲惫地挂到发小身上撒娇。

“闪闪发亮的哥哥，你们来啦！宙好高兴！”宙主动分发两人带来的零食，朱樱司推拒了一下，咽着口水收下了。

“我去外面买瓶水，顺便透透气。”夏目摘下脖子上的毛巾，走出练习室。明星眼明手快地跟上，号称要给大家买水。

一路上的樱花飘个不停，晚风四起，花瓣打着旋儿落下来。两人并排而行，维持着不近也不远的距离。他们有一搭没一搭地聊起过去，说到樱花公园时先后笑了。夏目笑明星幼稚，一个高中生在树下挖土，明星笑夏目装鬼，大晚上的坐树上吓唬大吉。

走着走着，夏目唱起歌来。是一首他曾经唱过的歌，歌词是明星听不懂的语言，像某种咒语，悠扬而飘忽，积淀了夜的静谧与安宁。

“这歌唱了什么？”

夏目在自动贩卖机前停下，投入硬币——硬币有点旧了，不亮了，明星对它们完全没兴趣。

“这是一首古老的情歌。”他背对明星回答道，按下按钮，运动饮料骨碌骨碌滚了下来，“大致的意思是祝福……祝福恋人有更加光明的未来。”

“悲剧？”

“算不上。”他弯下腰去拿饮料瓶，语气平静，“因为他们的恋情从未开始过。为了广阔的前途，他们不能相爱，于是在恋人未满的阶段就各奔东西了。离别前，作者写下这首歌送给了那个人，表达爱与祝福。”

“如果……如果是夏目的话呢？”

夏目回过身，恰好撞进两汪漂亮的湖水里，明星的蓝眼睛藏着他不想去猜的秘密。两人的距离太近了，近到他差点撞上对方的鼻子，连讲话也没了底气。“我会尊重彼此的选择。”他直视着明星似笑非笑的眼瞳，往后退开一步撞上了自动贩卖机，“或许，我也能试着写一首祝福的歌。”

“别说得好像你也会和喜欢的人分开。”明星一手撑在机器上，一手拿过夏目手中的运动饮料，难得神情严肃地和夏目说话，“乐观一点好不好？我不喜欢像这首歌的作者一样，还没试过就放弃了，那样太悲惨了！”

“是流君太积极了。自作聪明不好哦。”夏目意有所指地摇了摇头，伸长了手企图抢回饮料，两人的身高差不过2cm，这对他构不成威胁，“还给我！”

啪——饮料瓶硬生生地摔在了地上。

“那个……能不能听我说句话。”明星捉住了夏目的双手，深吸一口气，波澜不静的表面下，一颗心剧烈地撞击着胸腔。“很多想法，夏目不说出来我也能猜到。很多秘密，我不说出来夏目也能看透。可是……可是！有些话，不说出来就没有意义了。”

又一阵风，吹起无数樱花花瓣。夏目瞠大了眼，张了张嘴，欲言又止。

“逆、先、夏、目，我对你……”

一串硬币落地的清脆声响打破了两人暧昧的气氛。

不远处，真绪惊愕地捏着几枚零钱。

尴尬，尴尬……

“对、对、对不起！我去换台自动贩卖机！”

[13]

真绪悔得肠子都青了。他就不该答应凛月买什么碳酸饮料！这下好了，饮料没买成，他还不当心撞破好友的告白现场。他会不会被天打雷劈？明星会不会想不开又上树闹失踪啊？他慌得连钱都不捡了，拔腿就想跑，留下明星和夏目你看我我看你。

沉默在空气里蔓延。掉在地上的钱币很新，亮闪闪的，明星却对它们失去了所有的好感。

夏目拾起运动饮料瓶，微长的刘海藏起了眉眼间细微的表情变化。

“流君，我要回去练习了。”

“好。”

路旁的樱花开得烂漫，料峭的春风吹得欢快。两人一路无言，连歌也不唱了。

真绪进门就见凛月躺在地板上，一副要死不死的样子，“真~绪，饮料呢？” 

“卖、卖完了。”

血红的双眼眯成一线，凛月打了个呵欠，暂时没拆穿他的谎言。真绪不是个善于撒谎的人，尤其是在凛月面前。被发小看得心里发毛，真绪连忙转移话题，一把将凛月从地上捞起，催着继续排练，不许偷懒。

凛月的视线越过真绪落在门口的明星和夏目身上，最早出去，最晚回来，一人一瓶水，半句话也没有。直到发现凛月的目光，两人才点头致意，明星的笑容透着几分疲倦。

怪怪的呢。

凛月发出轻飘飘的笑声。

一张嘴凑近真绪的耳边，只微微一笑便露出一对可爱的虎牙，“呼呼，真~绪不会是看到了什么……不该看的东西？”

“你又在说什么奇怪的话啊。”真绪肉眼可见地抖了一下，为掩饰尴尬假装被其他人的话题吸引，加入了他们的谈话。这倒坐实了凛月的猜测，他挑了挑眉，也不说破。

第二个看破却没说破的是宙。金发少年一如既往地同夏目撒娇，自然而然手拉着手，邀请一起练习。真绪帮忙放音乐，Switch三人按原定的计划排练舞蹈。夏目面对宽敞明亮的镜子而立，镜子是那么得干净，以至于镜中的每一个人是那么得清晰——远处的明星正仰着头喝水，喉结不停地上下滚动。

要把视线从明星身上移开太难了。

——如果……如果是夏目的话呢？

那道发人深省的问题在夏目的脑中挥之不去。

——我不喜欢像这首歌的作者一样，还没试过就放弃了，那样太悲惨了！

是的，没人会喜欢那样。

——很多想法，夏目不说出来我也能猜到。很多秘密，我不说出来夏目也能看透。可是……可是！有些话，不说出来就没有意义了。

流君……

明星似是感应到他的视线，放下水瓶朝Switch看去。两双眼睛在镜子里对上，夏目一惊，一个舞步跳错直直地和纺撞在了一起。纺没稳住脚，现场表演了一段“以头戕地”。“咚”地一声在地板上磕出巨大的声响，瞬间引来了所有人的注意。

“前辈！”宙吓得第一个叫起来。

“纺哥哥！啊不，前辈，你要不要紧？”夏目脸色煞白。

大家一窝蜂地围上去看情况，真绪有条不紊地检查了纺的情况，然后不知从哪儿掏出个冰袋给纺敷脑袋。大家又手忙脚乱地散开来，给纺腾了块地休息。

凛月靠在墙边，眼角的余光瞄到一个消失在门口的身影。

“呐，真~绪。”

“拜托你别在这个时候靠过来啦！”

“他招呼也不打一声就走了哦。”

“谁？昴流吗？”真绪爱照顾人的老毛病又犯了，尽心尽力地给纺按着冰袋，“他有在手机上给我留言，今天有事会早走。”

“哦……”

这些话，近处的Switch三人都有听到。纺和宙下意识地去看夏目，后者的神情毫无变化，脸上依旧维持着对青叶纺的十万分嫌弃。

纺忽然觉得自己好苦逼，好无辜。

那天之后，一切看似如平常，一切又真实地变化着。

明星仍会时不时找夏目说笑，却很少再一起吃饭了。夏目参加校外活动的频率增加了，正常读书的时间也减少了。唯独樱花祭的排练夏目从不缺席，明星却因个人的活动安排无暇“探班”了。Trickstar和Switch的发展蒸蒸日上，明星不是有意要避开谁，而是现实往往真的这么巧，能让两个人一次次地错过。

明星无数次下定决心去找夏目把上次没说完的话说下去。要么夏目人不在，要么因为这样那样的原因被打断。有好几次，还是他自己把话给咽了回去。

好奇怪啊。

为什么说不出口了？

往往在他犹豫的瞬间，夏目又得去忙其他事了。很长一段时间，两人各自忙着自己的事，在学业和事业中转成了陀螺。有时，忙了一天躺到床上几近瘫痪的明星拿起手机想给夏目发消息，在长长的好友列表里找了很久才回过神来：他和夏目从未交换过联系方式。

一年级时，他问夏目要过。

“因为你太烦了。我不想24小时被你骚扰。”

“哎？夏目好过分！”

二年级时，他们也有过类似的对话。

“占卜师要保持神秘，联系方式不能随便留给别人。尤其是流君这样的人。”

“别啊……”

如果毕业了，没有联系方式的两个人，还能称得上是朋友吗？

“不行！这次一定要找夏目说明白！”樱花祭的前夜，明星在心中下定了决心。

令真绪烦恼得差点头秃的樱花祭终于来了。天气预报很准，活动当天是个晴朗的好日子，白天有暖阳，夜晚有星光，校园里的樱花也尽数绽放。气温渐渐回暖，迎面吹来的风再不是冷飕飕的北风了。

Trickstar仅用两首暖唱歌，就斩获无数掌声与喝彩。明星下了舞台后立刻换回了校服，悄悄坐进人群中间，享受和朋友们一起赏花看演出的乐趣。北斗坐他旁边，手上抱着一桶爆米花，示意明星一起吃。

“谢谢！”明星不客气地抓了一大把，放进嘴里吧唧，“好吃！你什么时候买的？”

北斗一脸冷漠，“不，这是变态假面送的。”

扮成小丑的涉在附近摆了爆米花小摊，声情并茂地所有路人宣传：“请务必支持樱花祭活动！稍后会有Switch的表演，也请千万不要错过哦！Amazing！”紧挨着的是流星队的烧烤摊，忍熟练地翻动一个个章鱼小丸子，努力扯着嗓门宣传：“现在是2wink在表演是也！请多多支持！”美伽在入口处发宣传单，一边发一边安利：“哎嘿嘿，是的！Knights也有参与，这位客人要不要来看一看呢？”

小杏正和制作科新结交的朋友们在后台帮忙，Trickstar的队友们坐在身边享受难得悠闲的好时光。2wink结束了演出，场景切换，带有樱花灯效的舞台上，三位魔法使用歌声和舞蹈为观众带来春之祝福。

明星入神地看着台上的三人，最中央的红发少年在一曲结束后向整个观众席投以一个飞吻。配合酷炫的光效，魔法般令人迷醉。

两年来没能实现的愿望，今天终于实现了。

有朋友和樱花，也有观众和舞台。一切的一切，都是那么美好。

明星同观众一起，向着舞台挥手，手中的应援棒不自觉地切成了红色。茫茫人海中，他永远是最闪亮的那一个。

夏目轻而易举地发现了明星的橘色大脑袋，他愣了愣，而后远远地向那个方向说了声谢谢。

和去年不太一样。这次，换他站在台上。


End file.
